footballmanagerfandomcom-20200223-history
Player status
Player status is usually located on the squad page, indicating an action or event relating directly to them. They are as follows: *'45': A request from the club manager to the player's international manager, asking them to play their player for a maximum of 45 minutes in an international friendly. *'Abs': When a player is absent from the club without permission. *'Bid': The player has had a bid from another club accepted. *'Ctr': An out-of-contract player still with a club. *'Cup': The player is cup-tied, having played in the same competition in a previous round but for another club. *'Dev': The player is on an MLS developmental contract. *'Dft': The player has been selected in the MLS Draft. *'Enq': Another club has made a transfer enquiry about the player. *'Fgn': A player who counts as a foreign player in a competition. *'Frt': A player who wants to leave the club on a free transfer at the end of the season. *'Fut': The player is concerned about his future at the club. *'HG': The player counts towards the Home Grown quota necessary for a competition. *'Hol': A player currently on holiday. *'Ine': Ineligible for the next match. *'Inj': When it has a red background, this means a player is injured and cannot be selected. If the background is orange, he has resumed light training, but he may not be fully fit. Check his condition indicator. *'Int': The player is away on international duty. *'Lmp': When a player is short on match fitness (perhaps after a long spell on the sidelines), and needs perhaps to play with the reserves in order to regain full fitness. *'Loa': Player is available for loan. *'Lrn': The player is learning from a team-mate (see Tut below). *'Lst': The player is transfer listed. *'PR': The player has reacted to a media comment made by you. *'Req': The player has requested to leave the club. *'Ret': The player is retiring at the end of the season. *'Rst': The player is jaded and in need of a rest. *'Sct': The player is being scouted by your scouts. *'SI': The player is an MLS Senior International - a non domestic player aged 25+. *'Slt': The player has some slight concerns. *'Sus': The player is suspended. *'Trn': The player has agreed a transfer with another club and will go there when the transfer window opens. *'Trv': The player is travelling to/from international duty with his squad. *'Tut': The player is tutoring a team-mate. *'Unf': The player is unfit, and shouldn't be selected unless in case of an emergency. *'Unh': A player is unhappy with his role or an event/action. *'Unr': The player is unregistered for a competition. *'Wdn': The player has been withdrawn from international duty by his club manager. *'Wnt': The player is wanted by another club. *'Wp': The player has no work permit and is unable to play. *'Yel': The player is one yellow card away from a suspension. *'YI': The player is an MLS Youth International - a non domestic player aged 24 or under. *'Yth': The player is on a youth contract and is not yet on professional terms.